


Her Dark Swan

by Pvrntal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dark Emma Swan, DarkSwanQueen - Freeform, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Plans, F/F, Good and Evil, Kinda AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), True Love, maybe slow burn?, swanqueen - Freeform, the curse never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvrntal/pseuds/Pvrntal
Summary: DarkSwanQueenRegina never casted the curse (her dads not dead)The whole Maleficent/Charmings thing did happenThe Evil Queen went into hiding, no one knew if she were dead or alive and Snow White and Prince Charming were able to raise their little girl after all but their raising was strict as they didn't want anything to happen to Emma. Emma never felt like her true self, she always felt this type of magic within her as well as anger. That anger only when her mother announce that she were to be force to marry Prince Author (son of Ariel and Eric) so she ran away only to be caught by Maleficent who felt the dark magic within Emma and took her under her wing (no pun intended) teaching her everything she needed to know.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Her Dark Swan

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story similar to this and decided to write my own but with a twist.. and another twist.. and another.

The Dark Swan was pacing back and forth in her chamber as she received the new frothier guard who she might kill in less a second for his stupidity. She stopped pacing and faced him yelling

"HOW CAN YOU LET HIM GO!!" She gave him a harsh glare that could kill him.

The guard swallowed and looked everywhere but not her eyes. "I-I'm sorry y-your majesty. I had a-a grip on him but he j-just disappeared from thin air" He shakily said. Emma lifted him up in the air with her magic and slammed him into the wall walking to him slowly.

"What. do. you. mean. he. disaPPEARED!" She grabbed him by the throat. _God Im gonna kill this stupid man._

Sweat rolled down his face as it paled. "h-he just disappeared in purple smoke! Someone with magic got him! I swear I didn't let him go" He said fearfully. The dark Swan let him go making him fall to the floor. She took a step back from him and stared off before snapping out of it. 

"LEAVE" She growled angrily. The guard got up quickly and practically ran out of the room not wanting to cause more madness into the women. 

Emma began pacing thinking to herself. "Purple smoke?" She whisper angrily. The purple sound familiar to her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She frustratedly said to no one, "Who the hell has purple smoke?"

She stopped pacing as she sensed magic that wasn't hers. "That would be me dear" a husk voice said behind her. Emma turned around and there she was in all her glory. The person that tried to kill her mother hundreds of times but failed. _The Evil Queen._

The horrible women her mother told stories about, someone she was told to be warned about though right now she doesn't seem that horrible more like beautiful if you ask her. She's never seen the dark queen herself but she pictured her old and wrinkly, with a big nose and a wort on it, and gray hair _not_ a _goddess_.

"Didn't your parents every teach you not to stare?" The queens voice broke her out of her thoughts. Emma giver her a sly smirk as she slowly walks to her "yes they did but I prefer not to listen to them" 

"By the looks of all this, I could tell" The Queen smirks as looks around the chamber "never in a million would I have thought Snow Whites daughter would turn evil" 

Emma chuckles darkly "yeah well never thought that my _parents_ would force me to marry but things happen"

Regina watches her for a second and feels a little bad because she's been in her place but Emma was lucky to escape it; Regina not so much. Emma clears her throat as she starts to feel tension. 

"So what brings you here, your majesty" she ask. She never thought she would ever see the queen let alone in her castle. 

"Well" The Queen begins to walk around the room glancing around "it seems that your guard has helped me catch my thief" she sits on the love sit that was by the fireplace.

"Your thief huh?" Emma went and sat on the chair across from her.

The Dark Queen chuckles darkly "Yes, he's been stealing from so I needed to punish him for it" she shrugs. Emma chuckles "good to know I wasn't the only one he stole from" She says. 

"No you weren't" brown cold eyes stared into cold green eyes. They continued to stare into each others eyes getting lost into one anothers. Regina felt this flutter in her that she hasn't felt in a very long time and something she never thought shed feel again. Panicking, she stood up quickly and cleared her throat. 

"I must go now" She announces as she prepares to transport herself back home. The dark stood stood up as well "why don't you stay? Have a drink with me" Emma suggests. 

The queen scoffs rolling her eyes "We're not friends" the queen said harshly. Emma watches her for a second before saying "We could be

She's never the type to beg or become friends with someone but the queen was different and she didn't understand why, the women tried to kill her mother. She's heard everything about the dark queen. But she part of her wants to hear the dark queen's story and maybe give her a chance. Everyone has a story.

Regina rolled her eyes and chuckles darkly "why would I want to be friends with my archenemies daughter".

Emma looks into her brown eyes "Regina, we have something in common. We hate snow and David. They hurt us both. I may have their blood but I'm not their daughter. I kill people, crush their hearts, take their heads, and make their life a living hell" The dark swan eyes have gone from a bright green to a almost black color " _she_ made my life a living hell and lied everyday to my face" She stares into Regina's eyes and grins "Come on gina, be my partner" 

"Are you proposing a marriage or friendship?" Regina raises a brow smirking a bit. The thought of marriage made her stomach clench and wipes the smirk off her face. Emma chuckles giving her a sly smirk "does it matter"

"I'll think about that" The queen glares "call me that again and I'll have your heart on a plater" and with a flick of the wrist, she was gone leaving a trail of purple smoke that she was gone.

Emma chuckles and shakes her head. She couldn't quite figure out how she felt about the Queen but she wanted to figure it out and maybe even piss off her parents. 


End file.
